Usagi parody of Diddy
by minimerc
Summary: Attemp at humor


Hiyas people. I'm trying to get a story going but I decided to take a break from it because, well, not many people will read it. I'll finish the story later but now on with the parody. It is sorta stupid. You don't have to like it if you don't want to. Just review. You can flame if ya want.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Usagi. Or Sailor Moon. Or Badboy Record Company. Or the song "Diddy". I do own a invisable magical laptop sorta like Washu's but it's invisable. But that is a different story.  
  
  
Usagi the parody of Diddy   
  
Spoken:  
Yea, it's Sailor Senshi, baby!(yeah, c'mon)  
Sailor Neptune,   
And we won't stop  
Cuz we can't stop, yea  
Let me tell you something  
  
Verse 1:  
Sometimes I eat slow  
Sometimes I eat quick  
I was on 1-2-5 and Saint Nick (uh)  
Chillin wit this guy named Mamo Chiba  
Was a hot guy and everybody wanted a sliver  
Cuz he wasn't fond of playas, only wanted ballas to spoilla  
Six-figures, and shiny quarters  
So what you tryin' ta tell me dear?  
I got Hotaru, Rei, and Miss Mizuno here (yeah)  
And I just wanna blow ya mind (uh huh)  
I'm talking really really blow ya mind  
My repetoire is not menage a trois and exotic cars  
But arguing with Sailor Mars  
And it ain't no stop to this  
I can't help but I'm an idealist  
And I'ma make you feel this  
And at the end you gonna nod to this  
Now say my name, c'mon  
  
Chorus:  
The U, the S, the A, the G, the I, the U, the S, the A is Usagi (hold up)  
its Usagi (c'mon,that shit's crazy)  
The U, the S, the A, the G, the I, the U, the S , the A is Usagi   
(hold up) its Usagi (say what!)  
  
Verse 2:  
Hey yo, I came in the door  
I said it before  
I never let the lunch food hypnotize me no more  
BUT, went back to the manuscript  
Cuz I don't think they can handle this  
From Tokyo to Los Angeles  
I think the whole world scandalous  
I'm just trying to keep this fuku to fit  
Let the youmas fret about this  
Get on your feet and raise your hands to this  
Because I came to far for me to be bourgeois  
It's a Ginzuoshou to you but to me it's a silver star (that's right)  
So Makoto pass me a jar  
Cuz these youmas don went too far (whoo)  
Ur one cell to call 2 scouts  
And I still get all these same old doubts (that's right)  
I guess that's what I have to do  
Taking game international  
Now what yall call me  
  
Chorus:  
The U, the S, the A, the G, the I, the U, the S, the A is Usagi (hold up)  
its Usagi (c'mon,that shit's crazy)  
The U, the S, the A, the G, the I, the U, the S , the A is Usagi   
(hold up) its Usagi (say what!)  
  
  
Subchorus: (2x's)  
la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la   
c'mon,work it out boy  
I wanna see ya work it out boy  
  
Verse 3:  
Now hold up, stop (stop) now wait a sec (c'mon)  
We don't stop til the world's enemies are in check (let's go)  
My aim is winnin, got evil women  
That'll take my chilli after I den punched and kick em, what (c'mon)  
And I just wanna rock wit you (that's right)  
And take it straight to the top with you (let's go)  
And do what I gots to do, if it's possible  
Cuz I just tryna to stop 'em boo (uh huh)  
Got an agenda (yeah)  
Got on a ninja (yeah)  
One willin to killin it  
But not to offend ya (uh)  
That's when I met this guy named Andy  
Sandy, he was very sweet like candy (that's right)  
So let me see ya shake it boy (c'mon)  
I just wanna see ya shake it boy (c'mon)  
For the Return of the Don   
The moon in my palm (yeah)  
My girls call me Buns (c'mon)  
But yall call me.... (let's go)  
  
Chorus:  
The U, the S, the A, the G, the I, the U, the S, the A is Usagi (hold up)  
its Usagi (c'mon,that shit's crazy)  
The U, the S, the A, the G, the I, the U, the S , the A is Usagi   
(hold up) its Usagi (say what!)  
  
Subchorus until fade:  
la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la   
c'mon,work it out boy  
I wanna see ya work it out boy  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's it. Hope ya liked it. It might be bad since I haven't written a good parody for a while now. Well ja ne minna-san. 


End file.
